grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Spell
Miss Spell birth name '''Kath Rouge '''is a female Homo Magi superhero sorceress who fights using her magical spells. She is the only female member of the Justice Friends. Her powers seem to be similar to use of spells, can fly, and can use energy in the forms of pink bolts of electricity. Appearance Miss Spell is an attractive light-skinned woman of average height who wears a pink dress with a red waist, along with red gloves, knee-high red boots, a red and pink witch's hat, a long cape-like pink veil which may actually be her hair, and a red mask which conceals her eyes, making them appear pink. Biography Born with the rare ability to wield magic Kath Rouge who would later became Miss Spell was born to an ordinary human and a woman who was what is referred to as a Homo Magi, a sub-race of naturally magic wielding Humans but there have been documented cases of Faunus and Mobians with the same abilities. They are believed to be direct descendants of a civilization when magic was a gift shared by great beings that had come from other worlds. Following the great cataclysm the surviving Homo Magi bred with normal humans, resulting in the next generations Homo sapiens. Miss Spell carries the Homo Magic gene, allowing her to perform great feats but she learned to hide them to avoid being exploited. She was taught magic by her mother, learning the importance of balance between the realms of mortals and magic, as well as learning how to disguise her magic as a powerful psionic Semblance that manifests in the form of pink energy that matches her Aura. Her skills in magic were the most advanced seen in centuries, rivaled only by the Te Xuan Ze, becoming a famous magician. Eventually she came into contact with an anti-magical group known as H.A.M. and was forced to defend herself. Luckily help came in the form of the newly assembled Justice Friends, led by Major Glory. Believing that H.A.M. was too dangerous to be left alone Kath Rouge became Miss Spell, the magical expert of the Justice Friends, easily passing the Hunter exam and became a famous hero. She also eventually fell in love with fellow member Phan-Tone and both married. Miss Spell is dedicated to the protection of magical beings and the balance between mortal and magic. Personality She gets along well with the Justice Friends and is always willing to aid them when they're in need even if said aid is for something silly. She is close with her husband, Phan Tone and acts as a mother or big sister to other Justice Friends. Powers and Abilities * Magic * Electrokinesis * Reality Alteration * Probability Manipulation Relationships Allies Phan Tone - Miss Spells teammate and husband who she trusts not only to watch her back, but with her heart as well. Enemies H.A.M. - A anti magical group that Miss Spell was once forced to defend herself against, but aid arrived in the form of her future team the Justice Friends. Her belief that HA.M. was too dangerous to be left alone led to her becoming Miss Spell and joining the Justice Friends. Bill Cipher - While she hasn't personally encountered him yet, she is well aware of how dangerous he can be. As shown in her shocked, frantic, and fearful reaction when Phil Ken Sebben asked if she had heard of a being named Bill Cipher. Qoutes Background Information Trivia * Miss Spell is a parody of the heroine Scarlet Witch. * Her name is a pun on the word Misspell, which means to spell a word incorrectly. * She is the only female Justice Friend. * Being a Homo Magi that are considered the same race from the DC verse. Category:Humans Category:Justice Friends Members Category:Characters Category:Heroes